Neverending Nightmare
by KuroNeko-seki
Summary: It has been months since Valvatorez and his comrades had defeated Fear the Great and after the scenario of Fuuka and Desco show, and they were living in their normal life in the Netherworld. But as something terrible happened to Valvatorez, Fenrich's greatest fear will haunt the werewolf forever. Warning! FenrichxValvatorez, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"All right prinnies, you all shall work properly so you can atone for your previous sins!"

As usual, Valvatorez diligently doing his job as a prinny instructor, strictly instructing the prinnies. Even though being a prinny instructor can be considered as a shameful job as it is the least wanted job in the Netherworld. But as a noble demon, he would take any job seriously, as he believes that every job holds its own responsibility for the society.

His loyal steward, Fenrich, let out a silent sigh while watching his master doing his job. He always wanted to see his master ascended to a very high plane of existance where everything is under his control, and no one can match his strength.

It has been a painful view to the werewolf's eyes, seeing his master's current position as the lowly prinny instructor. Fenrich always believed that Valvatorez deserves a lot more than this, especially after his master had defeated Fear the Great, during some months ago.

"As expected of my lord, he is able to work diligently even though he has to work hard for a lot of time in a day, taking care for a bunch of lowly prinnies," said Fenrich, doing one of his daily routine which is showering his lord with compliments.

His master chuckled. "Well Fenrich, it's unbelievable to think that I managed to survive without having a single sardine today! I wonder why suddenly the Netherworld is short with their sardines supply now."

Fenrich smiled. "I believe that your source of power is from yourself, my lord. Not from sardines like you always believed to." But for a second, Fenrich had noticed something different from his master. "Are you okay, my lord? I've noticed that you were acting a little strange today."

Valvatorez gave him an unpleasant look. "Fenrich, what makes you think so?"

"My lord, judging from your appearance now, I think you need to take a rest." Fenrich looked at his lord with concern. Fenrich noticed that his lord looks weaker than usual. Furthermore, his lord is not as hammy and loud like he used to be now. "You must be exhausted."

"Listen, Fenrich. As I haven't done with my work, I will not allow myself to rest. I have to take care for the prinnies," replied his lord.

"I want the best for my lord, that I would do everything for his sake, especially if it is concerning about his health," said Fenrich calmly. Sometimes, his lord's morals annoy him so much. "I don't want IT to happen again to..."

Before the werewolf could continue his words, he was shocked at the sight of his lord, suddenly collapsing.

"Val-sama!" Fenrich caught Valvatorez as fast as he could in his arms before his lord fell hard onto the floor.

"My lord? What's the matter with you? Get a hold of yourself!" screamed Fenrich as he cradles Valvatorez in his arms.

"Please, my lord! Open your eyes!" Fenrich shook his lord's small body, trying to wake him up. He was surrounded by worried prinnies.

Valvatorez was unconscious, he was breathing heavily and his pale face is flustering red.

"Please, my lord, don't scare me like this, please wake up..."

"VAL-SAMA!" Fenrich screamed as loud as he could.

_~"On The Next" Segment~_

Fuka: Something terrible happened to Valzy! I wonder what happened? I'm so worried now that I'm almost at the verge of tears!

Desco: Big sis, Deso is worried too! *sniff* Big bro!

Emizel: Why didn't you all rush to his aid instead of making an "On The Next" segment if you worry about him so much? I can't understand you all...

Artina: And we didn't even know what will happen later, so how could we tell the readers? *sweatdrop*

Sasaki Naoto: If you all want to know what will happen, then review! **No review, then that's mean no updates**... See you next time~! Tee hee hee, suspense overwhelming!

Everyone: Who the heck are you?

Sasaki Naoto: I'm the author of this fanfic! And this is my first one! XD Just call me Nia or Naoto~


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition

Concerning towards Valvatorez who has suddenly fainted, Fenrich quickly put his forehead onto his lord's forehead.

"Tch. Just as I expected."

After commanding the prinnies to continue their work, Fenrich carried his unconcious lord in his arms bridal style to his room.

Later in the evening, Fuuka, Desco, Artina and Emizel had just returned from having a walk around Netherworld. It was an exciting walk as they had done some fun sightseeing and shopping. Only Emizel was a little disappointed because he had a day out with girls, and all three of them scares him sometimes.

"Valzy! Fenfen! We're home~! What an exciting day," said Fuuka happily. "Hmm? Why does it feel so quiet here?" Artina wondered. "Where's big bro and Mr. Fenfen?" Desco began to search around.

Usually, they will saw Valvatorez having his sardines after work, while Fenrich obediently serves him with sardines as many as his master wants.

"Why don't we check the rooms?" said Emizel. Fuuka, Desco and Artina nodded. They head to Valvatorez's room, and then they saw quite a shocking view.

"What is the matter here?"

They saw Fenrich sitting on a chair near to a bed. Valvatorez was apparently sleeping on that bed, but he look very weak and he was breathing heavily.

As they arrived, Fenrich was putting a wet rag on his lord's forehead.

"You all are late," said Fenrich while giving them a furious look.

"Fenfen, before you scold others, wouldn't it hurt to give any explanation about what is happening to Valzy now?" Fuuka returned the glare towards Fenrich.

"My lord is sick with a fever! If you all came earlier, then I would command you to buy some medicine for him, because suddenly the healers of Netherworld had been missing!" said Fenrich angrily. "To think that my lord had fainted because of it..."

"What? Big bro is sick? But big bro is so strong!" said Desco in disbelief.

"I thought getting fainted because of fever will only happen in movies! Fenrich, are you telling the truth? There's no way a demon like Valzy could be this weak just because of that," added Fuuka.

"Probably he didn't eat any sardine today since now the Netherworld is short with sardines, so it makes his fever became worser. And his job as a prinny instructor may be so tiring for him," said Artina while checking over Valvatorez, without touching him as it will provoke Fenrich further.

"What? Just because he didn't eat sardines, his fever is this fatal?" questioned Fuuka.

Fenrich replied, "I afraid that sardine is the only thing that can replace blood for my lord."

"Well you know, blood is not only the source of strength, power and energy for vampires, but their lives also depended on it. Without blood for a day, vampires will become very weak, and I'm afraid that they will become weaker than humans." Emizel gave a brief explanation. Artina started to feel guilty.

"Mr Werewolf, may I ask you of something? If you could answer this, then I and the others will go out and buy some medicines now." said Artina.

"What? Make sure it is a question that I could answer, you thief angel." Fenrich replied.

"What happened after you began to follow under Mr. Vampire? You both met after I met him, right? Tell us what happened with Mr Vampire afterwards. I'm so suspicious of what happened then, as before you only tell us about how both of you met," said Artina, suspiciously.

"_Wow, way to go, Artina!" _thought Fuuka, Desco and Emizel. They were suspicious too, especially for Fuuka and Desco.

"Not only for that, I also want you all to corporate with me to pursue my lord to drink blood after this. Or else, I will regret telling you." Fenrich replied.

"Deal!" said Fuuka, Desco and Artina while squealing in happiness.

"There they go again..." Emizel muttered in disappointment, despite he also want to know the truth.

~"On the Next" Segment~

Fuuka: An unknown truth is going to unfold!

Desco: An uncountable amount of curiosity is in hold!

Artina: An interesting story of an unforgotten past is going to be told!

Emizel: Thanks to Artina, for being so bold...? Geez, I don't understand girls... And I don't understand why suddenly healers had gone and the Netherworld is short with sardines... What kind of plot twists are those?

Sasaki Naoto: Hahaha Emizel, I know that you also suspicious... And about the healers and the sardines, I have taken care of them muahahahaha... Don't ask me how I've done it... v

Fuuka: Hey readers! Don't forget to review or else Valzy will be sick forever and we all didn't get to know about what happened to Fenfen and Valzy after they had met!

Sasaki Naoto: As usual, **no review, no update...** D: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Author's notes: Well the second chapter told that this update is supposed about what happened to Fenrich and Valvatorez after Fenrich became his servant, but I'm sorry, I started with how Fenrich and Valvatorez had met instead, and I simplified and changed it a little bit.

I don't own Disgaea 4! If own it, I will change it into a yaoi game which focuses about the relationship of Fenrich and Valvatorez! _

~400 years ago~

Fenrich the Moonlight Fang listened carefully to his boss, Minotrose as the werewolf was assigned by Minotrose. Fenrich is Minotrose's favourite as Fenrich never failed to accomplish his missions.

"So, Fenrich, I want you to assassinate him. If you managed to do so then I will pay as much as you want."

Fenrich he headed out from Minotrose's headquarters, while thinking about his mission. No matter how skilled an assassin he is, no matter how many lives he had taken, he still felt uncertain to assassinate his next target, who is greatly feared just by the mention of his name, who have strength and powers that no one can match to, who is infamous among humans and demons, which is Tyrant Valvatorez.

Fenrich was thinking for almost the whole day. First, he was thinking about a plan to assassinate Tyrant Valvatorez. _"Well, that's easy, I'll just form an alliance with him, then he will fully trust me, and when that time comes, I'll just kill him,"_ thought Fenrich with his cunning mind.

Secondly, Fenrich had no idea how Tyrant Valvatorez looked like. _"He's a vampire, so he must have pale skin, fangs, and wears clichéd vampire clothes such as a cape."_ Then another thought crossed his mind.

_"He must be ugly."_

~The next day, still 400 years ago~

And so, the search of Tyrant Valvatorez has begun. Fenrich let out a short sigh, wondering how to find Tyrant Valvatorez to accomplish his mission, as no one knows the place where Tyrant Valvatorez roamed. Probably he just appears at night, popping out of nowhere, becoming a huge boogie man.

"Prepare yourself, Tyrant Valvatorez! I will definitely defeat you!"

Fenrich startled at the sudden yell that he had just heard. _"Did he just say Tyrant Valvatorez?"_ Fenrich rushed to the place where he heard the yell.

As he arrived, he saw some monsters crowding, while confronting a man.

Fenrich's heart skipped harder than usual when he saw the man. The man has long, shiny hair and has an elegant appearance. For the rest of his life, Fenrich never saw someone so beautiful. He blushed at the appearance of the man. But then he quickly came to his senses. _"Urrggh! What's the matter with me? Why am I suddenly...?"_

"Go on and try to defeat me, weaklings," said the man as he pulled out a big and long sword.

Fenrich shocked. _"It can't be... This man is Tyrant Valvatorez?"_ Fenrich identified some of the man's physical features. Pale skin, have fangs, wears clichéd vampire clothes...

"Excuse me, are you Tyrant Valvatorez?" Fenrich felt that his body suddenly moved by itself, approaching the man, out of curiosity and disbelief.

"Yes I am, but in my current situation I have no time for chit-chat, so I'll deal with you after I took care of these monsters," he replied.

Fenrich cannot believe his ears. He had finally found his target.

"Then I will help you defeat them!" said Fenrich, as he wants to deal with his target quickly.

Fenrich and Tyrant Valvatorez worked together to defeat the monsters, after a short arguement. For a moment, Fenrich were amazed at the strength of Tyrant Valvatorez.

"Fenrich, is it? Thank you for helping me," said Tyrant Valvatorez while smiling at Fenrich. Fenrich's face became completely red, and his heart skipped even harder.

"You're welcome." Said Fenrich uncertainly._ "What the hell with this guy? What's with his attitude?"_

And so, both of them become companions and started living altogether in Tyrant Valvatorez's castle. This is a very satisfying opportunity to Fenrich, as he had assigned plans to assassinate Tyrant Valvatorez.

~At one night~

"Fenrich, you're not going to sleep yet?" asked Tyrant Valvatorez to Fenrich, who were at the balcony, gazing at the moon.

"No, I haven't felt sleepy yet. I want to enjoy the beauty of the moon first."

"Oh? Good night then..." Tyrant Valvatorez slowly headed to his bedroom.

Lately, Fenrich was really stressed because of his current situation. His plan to assassinate Tyrant Valvatorez failed. He put poison in Tyrant Valvatorez's food several times, but it doesn't affect him a bit. _"As expected of the mighty Tyrant Valvatorez.. I wonder what is he made of? What is the secret of his strength?"_

Under the beautiful veil of the moonlight, Fenrich made a wish.

_"I wish he just die already."_

~"On the Next" Segment"~

Sasaki Naoto: Due to the almighty power of an author, I have complete control over the "On the Next" segment now! *dignity laugh* So this chapter is about how Fenrich and Valvatorez had met, so the next is about what happened to them shortly after Fenrich become his servant! :D Also, the end of Fenrich's flashback! Okay, **don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

"_I can't take it anymore."_

Fenrich had made his decision. He will meet Minotrose and claim his pay for his mission, even though he had failed. He had failed to assassinate Tyrant Valvatorez. Succeeded his mission or not, Fenrich felt that at least he deserves his pay. But for a while, the werewolf realised something.

"_After I've received my pay, that means I will not able to meet him anymore..."_ He let out a long sigh. Fenrich felt sad thinking about leaving Tyrant Valvatorez.

After all, Tyrant Valvatorez was a very wonderful companion, and Fenrich actually enjoyed a lot spending times with him.

Also, Fenrich couldn't forget something that happened at every night. One thing that Fenrich couldn't resist... A sleeping Tyrant Valvatorez.

Whenever the tyrant is sleeping, it was a very breathtaking view to Fenrich.

"_As he goes to sleep, he will let his long, shiny hair down and he will wear nothing but a white dress shirt..." _Fenrich's heart skipped, his cheeks became redder than apples and blood slowly flowing from his nose.

"_Arrrggghh! What's going on with me? Why am I suddenly?" _Fenrich quickly wiped his sudden nosebleed.

"_Nevertheless, no matter what are going to happen next, I will still get my pay..."_

~At Minotrose's Territory~

"I've come to claim my pay for my mission, even though I'm failed to succeed it." Fenrich boldly faced Minotrose without any signs of fear towards him.

Minotrose was furious with Fenrich's request, so he quickly shot a special bullet that emits a thick mist that drains energy, which weakened Fenrich.

"I've put high expectations and hopes on you to assassinate Tyrant Valvatorez, but you failed and yet you want to claim your pay? I shall execute you now." Minotrose shot several silver bullets towards Fenrich.

Fenrich quickly shut his eyes, believing that he's going to die, but something weird happened. Fenrich doesn't feel any pain at all, not even a single tickle that he felt.

The werewolf slowly opened his eyes, and shocked to saw Tyrant Valvatorez suddenly in front of him, who was seemingly holding pain. Fenrich was even more shocked to find out that the tyrant had taken the bullets for him.

"You're Tyrant Valvatorez! Why are you suddenly here and why did you protect him?" Minotrose was also shocked.

"I've come here to save Fenrich of course." Tyrant Valvatorez stood up. "I felt that Fenrich is acting strange today so I transformed into my bat form and followed him here."

"But why? Why did you come this far to save me?"" Fenrich stared at the tyrant with disbelief.

"Why did I save you? That's because we're companions." The tyrant produced a ball of energy in his hand, afterwards blasted the ceiling above their heads, revealing the night sky with the moon in its full verse, shining brightly. "There. Enough moon energy for you, Fenrich."

Fenrich quickly regained his energy as the veil of moonlight hit him. "That's feels better. It's payback time, Minotrose." Fenrich prepared to fight while Tyrant Valvatorez pulled out his sword.

Horrified by them, Minotrose quickly fled away. Fenrich let out a furious sigh.

"_What a coward... If he wants Tyrant Valvatorez to die so that he could replace him, he should kill him by his own hands..."_

Fenrich shortly had a brief argument with Tyrant Valvatorez, regarding about his actions, and his attitude doesn't match a tyrant and a demon at all. Actually, Fenrich was sad that Tyrant Valvatorez risked his life to save him. He felt guilty for pretending to be his companion for the sake of killing him. Nevertheless, Fenrich felt grateful for Tyrant Valvatorez.

"Anyways, thank you very much for saving me, I owe my life to you. From this day and until the day my life ended, I shall follow under your orders and devote everything to you, Tyrant Val-, no, Valvatorez-sama." Fenrich put his hand at his chest and kneeled down. Tyrant Valvatorez was speechless at the werewolf's sudden actions.

"Well then, Fenrich. Under the moon, will you follow me and become my faithful servant for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. Under that moon, I swear that I will follow your orders and put you as my top priority for the rest of my life." Fenrich smiled.

"All is for my lord." Fenrich took Tyrant Valvatorez's hand and kissed his fingers.

"Fenrich..." Before Tyrant Valvatorez could continue his words, he suddenly collapsed. Fenrich immediately caught him in his arms.

"My lord! What's the matter with you? Get a hold of yourself!" Fenrich then remembered about his master's wounds that he got for taking the bullets for him. He quickly slid his arms under his master's knees and shoulder, thus carried him away.

~Several months after~

As days by days passed, Tyrant Valvatorez's condition became worser. His body became very weak that he can get really exhausted easily, and he always fainted. As he fainted, Fenrich would carry him to his bed effortlessly as his master's body got smaller and shorter, plus he had been losing weight. He couldn't regain his energy no matter how much food he had eaten and how long he had sleep. Now, Tyrant Valvatorez lost his powers and his ability to walk. Most over the time, he was lying on his bed while being cared by Fenrich.

"_That woman..."_ Fenrich clenched his fists. He had found out that his master had stopped drinking blood due to promise that he had made. Now, he still hadn't found something that can replace blood.

"My lord, please drink blood, even a little sip of it..." Fenrich couldn't stand the view of his master, who is currently dying.

"Fenrich, I will not break my promise even though it costs my life..." Valvatorez replied weakly, then slowly drifted into sleep.

Fenrich was heartbroken. To think that now he had found someone to be loved, to protect and to cherish everything altogether, now that person's life is slowly eaten by the signs of death. Now, Fenrich loves his master more than anything else.

"_Why my lord must suffer this? Why not anyone else? Why it must be my lord?" _ Fenrich took Valvatorez's small hand and held it in his hands.

Suddenly, Fenrich remembered something. He remembered that he had made a wish under the moon, months ago.

"_I wish he just die already."_

Tears slowly flowed from the werewolf's eyes. He held his master's hand to his face, while crying silently.

"_I'm sorry, my lord... I'm so sorry..."_


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

Everyone was speechless. Silence transcended the whole atmosphere in the room.

After listened to Fenrich's story, Fuuka, Desco and Artina couldn't hold their tears. Even Emizel had some tears formed in his eyes, as he never expected that someone that he had admired a lot during his childhood had suffered so much.

"So, thief angel, what lessons that you can learn from this story?" Fenrich glared at Artina.

Artina started to sob. "I have no idea how bad the consequences that Mr. Vampire had to face..."

"I would like to thank you for ruining my master's life, good job for being an ignorant person." Fenrich sarcastically replied, which made Artina sobbed more. She cried not because of how mean Fenrich is to her, but her regret for being the ultimate reason for Valvatorez's sufferings.

"Fenfen! Don't say that to her!" Fuuka embraced Artina in her arms to console her.

"Next time, just pretend to be scared of my lord. That is for his benefits too."

Artina slowly nodded. She wondered why she had never thought about this idea in the first place, to think that Valvatorez is so gullible.

"All of you! Don't forget that you all need to help me to pursue my lord to drink blood after I've told more."

"But still, this is maybe what my lord deserves to for his stubbornness. And maybe this is also what I deserved to, as I wanted to kill him in the first place."

Fuuka, Desco, Artina and Emizel could see tears in Fenrich's eyes. After all, when Valvatorez was dying due to abstaining blood hundred years ago, Fenrich's daily routine was carrying him around, caring for him, and crying at the sight of his master dying.

They all began to let their thoughts overcame their heads. Once again, silence took over the whole room.

"Uggghhh... Every... one...?" A weak, heavily breathed voice began to break the silence. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice.

"My lord? Thank goodness, you're awake!" Fenrich relieved, and so are the others.

"But your fever still hasn't gone," Fenrich put his hand on his master's forehead. "Your body temperature is still high."

"How are the prinnies...? Are they... *huff* doing well today...?" Valvatorez breathed heavily.

"No need to worry about the prinnies, I can take care of them. The one that should be worried of more is you now." Fenrich took a small towel and wiped his master's sweaty face.

"Man... Valzy, you're a demon and yet you care about others more than yourself." Fuuka quickly wiped her tears.

"Why am I suddenly... *huff* in bed...? I'm supposed to..." Valvatorez tried to rise himself but he fell back down on the bed.

"My lord! Don't push yourself! You must rest..." Fenrich pulled the blanket to his master's neck.

Valvatorez noticed something wierd. "Why all of you... look so sad...? What's... going on...?"

"It's all because of you, my lord. You got sick and fainted, which made my heart almost stopped." Fenrich stroked his master's head gently.

"Come to think of it, Valzy, how did you found out that sardines can replace blood?" Fuuka asked with curiosity.

"Fenrich cooked a sardine dish for me one day... and after I ate it, my body suddenly full with energy again..." Valvatorez smiled. "I can't believe sardines can save my life... Unlike blood, sardines are easier to eat and get as they are cheap and abundant, I need to wound or attack my prey first in order to have blood... It's undeniable, sardines are sublime creatures..."

Fenrich, Artina, Emizel, Fuuka and Desco sweatdropped. They could see Valvatorez's sparkling puppy eyes at the mention of sardines.

"Anyways," Artina stood up. "I'm going out to buy some medicines." She walked to leave the room, followed by Fuuka, Desco and Emizel.

"Don't forget to buy some sardines! I'm craving for them today..." Valvatorez quickly requested them.

"No problem. Just wait until we get home, okay? Make sure you have a plenty of rest! Mr. Werewolf, please take care of !" Artina winked. Then, she along with others leaved.

~At somewhere in Netherworld~

Fuuka, Desco, Artina and Emizel walked around.

"This is the first time I saw Valzy looking so weak... It is such a painful view..." said Fuuka while looking down.

"That's so true, big sis! Desco can't believe that someone who is strong and full of energy like big bro can get sick! Desco also shocked to know about what happened after big bro stopped drinking blood..." Desco hugged Fuuka's arm tightly.

"Both of them must be had it so hard in the past..." added Emizel, while also looking down.

"Umm... Big sis?" Desco stopped walking.

"Hmm? What is it, Desco?" Fuuka was a little surprised with Desco suddenly stopped walking.

"What if someday big bro _died_?"

Fuuka, Artina and Emizel were shocked with Desco's question. Silence overtook them into their thought.

Artina came up with a plan while feeling guilty.

"_I must do something."_

~"On The Next" Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: I'm so sorry if this fanfic is kinda rushed... Anyways! The next chapter is the climax! Keep looking forward for it!


	6. Chapter 6: Climax

As Fuuka, Desco, Artina and Emizel had left the room, Fenrich felt the room was more peaceful and comfortable because the annoying people in his opinion had gone, as Fenrich would never let anyone bothered him and his master having their moments altogether. Furthermore, Valvatorez needed rest more than anything else.

"It's been a while since I've been bed-ridden like this... What do you think, Fenrich?"

"But it is a relief that your current condition now is not as worse as you had before, my lord..." Said Fenrich while helping his master to sit and lean on a pillow at his back.

Valvatorez gave him a nostalgic smile. "Yeah... It's all thanks to sardines..."

Fenrich sweatdropped. _"My lord must be casted under a spell by the sardines..."_

"... And you too, Fenrich..."

Fenrich shocked along with a thick blush at his face.

"During that time, you're the only one that always been at my side, no matter how far I had fallen... And you never expect anything in return for your servings... No matter what happened, you always want the best for me..."

"My lord..." Fenrich remembered the day where his master in his worst state. It was like a nightmare, seeing his master in that state for everyday and caring for him.

Fenrich's ultimate wish is to see his master regained his powers, become the strongest of all and took over the world. He would be really delightful to see his master being the above of everything and conquered every terms of greatness.

But now, it was like a neverending nightmare. The chances for Valvatorez to be like what he expected to be would likely zero, thanks to some reasons.

Reason number one, Valvatorez doesn't drink blood anymore, so he can't regain his former powers.

Reason number two, Valvatorez doesn't show any interest to take over the world after all.

Reason number three, Valvatorez put his moral values ahead more than everything, probably more than sardines.

Reason number four, the reason why Valvatorez was a tyrant before is because he sees that spreading fear is an important job.

Reason number five, Valvatorez is dedicated to his job as a prinny instructor.

The last reason but probably the worst of all, Valvatorez is probably satisfied and happy for his current life, so he doesn't strive to achieve something higher, nor interested for it.

"It's because of you, my lord... Why must you always push yourself so far...? I can't stand the sight of you dying..." Fenrich clenched his fists.

Valvatorez chuckled. His hand reached Fenrich's head and ruffled his hair.

"You are probably the best thing that I ever had... No, not a thing, but a faithful companion and a trustworthy servant. No matter what happened, you always be so loyal and caring towards me..."

Fenrich's heart skipped. For the rest of his life, the day where he had swore loyalty under Valvatorez, it was the best decision that he had made in his opinion.

_"I'm glad that I've met you, if it is not for you, my life would be meaningless..."_

Suddenly, Valvatorez became weaker. He lied weakly on the bed.

"Val-sama! Are you okay?" Fenrich raised his master up in his arms.

Valvatorez tried to raise his body. "Fenrich, no need to worry, I'm okay... I just need... more... sard-" He quickly collapsed in Fenrich's arms.

"My lord! Get a hold of yourself!" Fenrich put his forehead on his master's forehead to check his temperature.

_"His fever had become worser... I need to lower his temperature now!"_

Fenrich carried his master bridal style to the bathroom. Once he got inside, he put his master down and turned on the shower.

Valvatorez was held still by Fenrich in his arms while both of them were drenched by the shower. Fenrich did this in order to lower his master's temperature, despite his master was shivering due to coldness.

_"My lord... Please get better... Please be healthy and strong as usual!"_

..._  
_

It was getting midnight. Fuuka, Desco and Emizel had gone to bed, while Artina offered to complete their errand, which is to hand over the cold medicine.

Artina entered the room, approaching Fenrich who were doing the same thing as before, which is taking care of his master who was resting in his bed.

"Umm... Mr. Werewolf? I've got the medicine but I'm sorry, the sardines were-"

"What took you so long!? Don't you know how worse my lord's fever had become!?" Fenrich threw a ferocious glare to Artina which scared her, but she quickly got over it due to her concern about Valvatorez's condition.

"Then please take this medicine and cure him!" Artina handed a small bottle to Fenrich.

Fenrich quickly took the medicine and Artina left the room.

_"I hope Mr. Vampire will get better with that medicine..."_

"My lord, please wake up... Please drink this medicine!" Fenrich tried to wake Valvatorez up but failed as Valvatorez was weakened due to his fever and lack of sardines to replace his needs for blood.

"Please, my lord, open your eyes and wake up...!" Fenrich shook his master's body hard but also failed to wake him up.

_"If that so... Then I have no other choice but this!"_

Fenrich drank some of the medicine but he didn't swallow it. He fed the medicine to his lord mouth-to-mouth.

_"My lord... Your lips are so soft..."_

Suddenly, Fenrich was reminded of his master's words:

_"No matter what happened, you always be so loyal and caring towards me..."_

Fenrich unconsciously took advantage of the situation to kiss Valvatorez passionately, while his master moaned softly. He also slid his tongue into his masters's mouth and french kissed him. Out of his awareness, he had kissed his lord for about five minutes.

_"Because I love you, my lord..."_

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: How's this chapter, readers? Is it good? Good stuffs finally happened between Fenrich and Valvatorez~! XD

Fuuka: Wha-? What happened? I smell something interesting!

Desco: Big sis! Why did we go to bed so early? We should stay a little bit longer!

Artina: No, Miss Desco, you're too young for that! Hey Miss Fuuka, what do you think that happened between Mr. Vampire and Mr. Werewolf?

Fuuka: I have no idea! Oh Miss Naoto, you owe us an explanation... *death glare*

Desco: *death glare*

Artina: *death glare*

Sasaki Naoto: As if I will tell... Waahh don't kill me! *runs away*

Fuuka, Desco, Artina: Hey! Come back here! *chase Naoto*

Emizel: Girls are so scary...

Sasaki Naoto: Anyway don't forget to review! The next chapter is the last chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

The day had finally reached its state of dawn. The sky which was pitch-black at midnight, now began to fade its colour into dark blue. The moon and the stars began to vanish from the sky by the naked eye. It was a moment of tranquillity, serenity and peace.

Fenrich loved night time compared to the others, as during that time he will feel peaceful and calm. As a loner, the werewolf enjoyed being lonely and in quiet situations, especially from despicable people, pretty much everyone except his master.

Furthermore, night time is another opportunity to do his hobby other than serving his master, which is gazing toward the moon, which usually emits a beautiful veil of light which is the primary source of power and energy. Ah, what a magnificent existence, thought Fenrich.

Now, Fenrich had just come back from the sea. He was completely drenched in seawater. His hand held a piece of sardine that he had recently caught. He intended to do this as an apology to his master, for taking advantage towards his weakened master, doing one of the things that he had desired to do to his master for a long time.

_"I'm so sorry, my lord... As your faithful servant, I shouldn't do that, especially in your current condition..." _Thought Fenrich, while feeling guilty for his sudden acts towards his master previously.

_"Thank goodness that the sea is warm at night... I wonder what happened to Netherworld that they were short with sardines? There were so abundant of them at the sea!" _Fenrich became furious.

(Author: Fenrich... I've told you before... If there's anything weird in this fanfic, then don't ask for an explanation for it so just shut up and go on with the story! D:)

Fenrich were shocked at the sudden voice that he heard. He looked everywhere but there's no one around.

"Who said that? Who the heck are you!? Where are you!?" the werewolf yelled, while expecting an answer from the mysterious voice.

But he didn't get a reply afterwards. Only silence was overwhelming the atmosphere.

_"Oh well never mind, this is a fanfiction after all, anything can happen." _Fenrich sighed.

_"Come to think of it, I can only express my love to my lord more and do what I always desired to do to him in a fanfiction, because the game will not let me to do so..."_

"Damn you game producers."

~During the Morning~

Fuuka, Desco and Artina shared a room when it is bedtime. Now, they all had woken up.

"Huaaarrrrgggghhh... Good morning, Desco, Artina-chan..." Fuuka yawned, while stretching herself.

"Good morning big sis, Miss Artina... Oh, Desco was having a nice dream..." said Desco while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Fuuka, Miss Desco! I wonder what we should prepare for breakfast today?" said Artina while showing her usual cheery attitude and her gentle smile.

"Desco thinks that we should prepare a lot of sweets!"

"Oh no, Desco, we should have something healthy and energizing instead for breakfast. It is not good to just having sweets to start the day. Do you have any idea for breakfast, Artina-chan?"

"Hmm... I know! How about some sandwiches, fruit salad and almond chocolate milk? Furthermore I think we can make some soup for Mr Vampire to help him get better,"

"Agreed!" Fuuka and Desco replied to Artina.

"Then let's change our clothes first! After that we will prepare breakfast altogether!"

...

"Good morning, everyone... What's for breakfast for today?" said a sleepy Emizel slowly entering the kitchen, still in his pyjamas with his hair a little bit messy. He looked so cute.

"Good morning, Mr Emizel! Do you have a nice sleep last night?" replied Artina, who was chopping some fruits into small dices. She stopped a while to look at Emizel.

"Aww, Mr Emizel, you look so cute!" She ran towards Emizel to hug him, but stopped when Emizel snapped into his defensive mode.

"Mr Emizel does look cute, but Desco thinks Mr Emizel should change his cloth and groom himself more neatly already before thinking about breakfast!" scolded Desco while gathering the plates.

"Yeah yeah..." said Emizel lazily leaving the kitchen.

As Emizel leaved, suddenly Fenrich entered the kitchen. He had dried himself first.

"Oh, good morning, Mr Werewolf..." greeted Artina with a little shake in her voice.

"Move out of the way, lass, I want to use the sink," said Fenrich to Fuuka.

"So Fenfen, how's Valzy?" Fuuka was still worried about Valvatorez's condition. She wished that she could also take care for him.

"I wonder what took you guys so long for buying the medicine. Last night, his condition got worse that my heart almost stopped," replied Fenrich sternly.

Fuuka and Desco shocked, while Artina felt guilty once again. She couldn't stop blaming herself for everything.

"But with that medicine, big bro should become much better, right?"

"I hope so," said Fenrich while washing the sardine in the sink.

"Come to think of it, hey... Where did you get that?" Asked Fuuka, pointed her finger to the sardine.

"I caught it. The Netherworld and Hades are short with sardines, but not in the sea."

A huge sweat dropped at Fuuka, Artina and Desco's head.

Suddenly, Emizel appeared. He was wearing his usual clothes. "I'm done changing..."

"Well, that's good, Mr Emizel! Your hair looks frightening when you were just woke up! You should make yourself neat before you even think about breakfast..." said Desco.

"I'm just hungry, that's all..." Emizel replied. He couldn't understand why girls are so typical about looks.

"Anyway, Mr Werewolf, shouldn't you look after Mr Vampire now?"

"I don't want to bother my lord resting." Actually Fenrich currently was unable to face his master due to the actions that he had done to him.

_"But I will surely apologise to him when he had woke up. Rest well, my lord..."_ thought Fenrich.

"Well everyone, let's hope that Mr Vampire will get completely healthy today!" said Artina trying to brighten the situation.

Everyone agreed, including Fenrich in the depth of his heart.

"By the way, Artina-chan, may I ask you something? I hope my question is not a hard one to you," said Fuuka to Artina.

"Hmm? What is it, Miss Fuuka? Just ask whatever it is, I will try my best to answer it."

"What do you think about Valzy?"

Fenrich glared to Fuuka and Artina, while Artina was silent for a while, blushing.

She smiled. "What I think about Mr Vampire is... I think he is a very weird but an interesting person at the same time. He is very entertaining to observe. He's truly Mr Weirdo after all,"

"What about you then, Miss Fuuka? What do you think about him, may I know?" said Artina as a "revenge" to her.

Fuuka blushed that her face went bright red like a tomato.

"Wha-wha-wha-what d-d-d-do I th-th-think ab-, about va-va-va-Valzy?" said Fuuka with total embarrassment.

"I think that he really had the qualifications to be my personal prinny! I bet that he will look good in a maid costume! Hahahahaha...!"

Artina and Desco giggled while mentally picturing Valvatorez in a maid costume in their heads, but stopped when they realized that they had pushed someone's berserk button.

_"Actually, I don't want Valzy to become my personal prinny. Instead, I want him to become someone who I've been always dreamed to come to my side... Valzy, you actually have the qualifications to become my prince!" _thought Fuuka while blushing.

"Desco also want to say about what she think about big bro too! Desco think big bro is such a great person, and he is such a nice older brother to Desco! What about you, Mr Emizel?"

"Uh...? I see him as my role model since I was little, that's all..."

"Hee hee hee, I see... Everyone loves Mr Vampire, am I right?" Artina smiled cheerily.

_"Hmph! You damn people should acknowledge his awesomeness for most over the time!" _Fenrich bloated.

_"And what do I think about my lord... He's the top of everything else. And my love for my lord, is more than a loyalty of a servant to his master..." _Luckily they didn't ask Fenrich about his opinions about Valvatorez, because first, due to some reason the answer is obvious. Second, Fenrich probably has lots, maybe millions of opinions when it is about his master.

"Mr Werewolf, actually I have something really important to tell you..."

"What is it?" said Fenrich even though he was not interested to know about Artina's information.

"About the medicine, I put some of my blood in it..." said Artina meekly.

"WHAT!?" yelled Fenrich, Fuuka, Desco and Emizel at the same time.

"What's with the sudden yell...?" said a familiar voice, someone entering the kitchen.

Fenrich, Emizel, Fuuka, Desco and Artina turned their heads to the source of the voice and their mouth dropped open. Words cannot describe how shocked they were.

"My lord!"

"Mr Vampire!"

"Valvatorez!"

"Valzy!"

"Big bro!"

They all called him at the same time.

Yes, it was Valvatorez who was entering the kitchen. He was fully recovered, but that was not the matter that made them all shocked.

They were shocked to see Valvatorez, who is now taller, looking older than usual. His body which used to be skinny, now became more muscular. His hair, which used to be short, now it has grew so long until Valvatorez's legs.

Nevertheless, now he looks like how he used to be in his tyrant days.

And Valvatorez was only wearing a white shirt. He is pantless, baring his long, slender and smooth legs, and there were no hairs growing at his legs, as if they were shaved. His legs could make someone nosebleed by looking at it.

Nevertheless, in Fenrich's, Emizel's, Fuuka's, Desco's and Artina's eyes, he looks really wonderful.

_"My lord... He must have regained his powers too!" _thought Fenrich. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, Fenrich... I'm sorry, but I had to borrow your clothes for a while... My clothes suddenly-" before Valvatorez could continue his words, he was being pulled into Fenrich's arms, then being hugged tightly by his servant.

"My lord! Thank goodness... Welcome back!" said Fenrich as tears began to roll at his cheeks. This was the first time the werewolf had hugged his master.

"Wha-!? What's going on? Why-" once again Valvatorez couldn't continue his words as Fuuka, Desco, Artina and Emizel joined Fenrich hugging him.

Valvatorez felt that he was squished to death with the sudden group hug of his comrades, but at the same time he felt deeply touched. For the rest of his life, he had never been in this heartwarming situation.

As for Fenrich, this day will be one of the most important day of his life.

It was the end of his never ending nightmare,

And the start of a new beginning.

_"I love you... My lord!"_

__**THE END  
**


End file.
